Crystal Tower
The Crystal Tower, also known as the Crystal-Like-LawRising Threat, Vol. ISages of the Crystal Tower or Lawful Crystal,Further Notes on the Sload referring to its housing of the Transparent Law crystal which rests atop the tower,Loremaster's Archive: A Loathsome Civilization is an ancient tower located on the mountains of Eton Nir, in the province of the Summerset Isles. It was built by the Aldmer as a monument to the spirit of the elves, living and dead. The Crystal Tower was the pinnacle of magical education until the foundation of the Arcane University. By game *Crystal Tower (Arena) **Crystal Tower (Quest) *Crystal Tower (Online) **The Crystal Tower Description Geography The Crystal Tower is situated on the northern end of the Isle of Summerset, overlooking the Abecean Sea and the rest of the land. The nearest settlement to the Tower is the city-state of Cloudrest. The Crystal Tower is exceptionally large with a slender build, being able to see the southern tip of the Dragon's Teeth Mountains in Valenwood, which extends all the way to Skyrim. The halls were reflecting white, with light radiating throughout the windows. Along the halls are fountains with water flowing through it. The Crystal Tower holds various private collections and treasury, filled with relics of the past. Around the area is large forest. History Merethic Era When High Lord Torinaan had arrived onto Firsthold, the Aldmer expanded their holdings and colonizing the Isle of Summerset, building small settlements throughout the landscape. The Aldmer created the Crystal Tower as a memorial to the spirit of the elven people, not the Kings and Gods, but the people. Deep within the walls the ancient remains of the original Aldmer settlers. The Crystal Tower remained, as the Aldmer villages grew into wonderous cities. As time went on, the Crystal Tower began to house records that Aldmer colonials created, including information about the creatures living on the land prior. Throughout the eras, the Crystal Tower has been held sacred to the Altmer.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles First Era A Breton that was in the Crystal Tower was the Archmagister, I'ric Harad Egun, who was well acquainted with Moraelyn of House Ra'athim and Edward, King of Daggerfall. I'ric knew Edward since the latter was a child, a Prince of Daggerfall, and he knew Moraelyn even more, knowing his connection with Edward. When they visited I'ric in the Crystal Tower, Edward was presented a Mithril Staff, and Moraelyn trained Edward with his Ebony dagger called Tooth. Before this, Moraelyn was a student at the Crystal Tower, one of the very few non-Altmer students. He brought his companions along with him to learn more about Spellcasting, but unfortunately, Moraelyn was the only one allowed in the Tower. He stayed for two weeks while his friends were waiting for him in distant Firsthold. When reunited with them, he took his friend Mith to the Crystal Tower to study along with him.King Edward, Book IVKing Edward, Book VKing Edward, Book VI Second Era Throughout the years, many notable figures have studied from the Crystal Tower, and learning from the vast archive. Hailing from the minor village of Moonguard in High Rock, Gyron Vardengroet was born with extraordinary talent in magic, more so than the average Breton. He had taken lessons from his local wizard to the Mages Guildhall in Shornhelm, where he was taught by Morkledder, the Guildmaster. Eventually, Gyron had learned all he can from Morkledder and was sent to the Crystal Tower, where he would be trained even further. At that point, he was well-known in the magic community, and when he arrived at the Crystal Tower, the mages were given him their undying attention. It was there Gyron was taught by Esthlainder, the Elder of the Council of Wizards. Finally, the Elder admitted Gyron from the Crystal Tower; he emerged with immense and boundless knowledge. With everything he had, Gyron returned to Moonguard, where he lived out the rest of his life in a cottage, until his parents had died, from there he returned to the Crystal Tower, to learn about prolonging his life. And so he remains to this day, deep within the Kurallian Mountains of High Rock, in a magical fortress.The Sage On the Evening Star of 2E 563, Ayrenn Arana Aldmeri was accepted to the Sapiarchs' Labyrinth. Which is an esteemed school that was required for Ayrenn's ascension to the throne of Alinor and the Summerset Isles. It was there, Ayrenn was to study Altmeri Regal Praxis and Ceremoniarchy for thirty-five hundred and fifty-five, coincidentally playing into Ayrenn's birthdate. And so the royal family gathered at the Crystal Tower to celebrate this momentous event, but Ayrenn disappeared from the Isles, even the Thalmor Justiciers were unable to find the Princess. It was on that day, Ayrenn left the Summerset Isles, to experience the world and its people. On that day, an eaglet had landed on a statue of Topal the Pilot, prophesizing the Aldmeri Dominion. Ayrenn would return when her father, King Hidellith had passed away.Ayrenn - The Unforeseen Queen Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the Crystal Tower in their quest to recover the pieces.Events in The Eternal Champion had retrieved the fourth piece of the staff from the ruins of the Halls of Colossus, continuing their quest throughout Tamriel. In their sleep, Ria Silmane came to the warrior through a dream, telling them where the next piece is, which was Crystal Tower in the Summerset Isles. The Champion had then traveled to the city-state of Lillandril, to get an idea on the Crystal Tower's location, and was directed to Corim Ashlen, the Loremaster of the Mages Guild. Before they were given the whereabouts of the Crystal Tower, the mage gave the Champion a proposition, if they defeated the priests from the Temple of the Mad God; then he will give them what they need. And so, the Champion was able to get the coordinates for the Crystal Tower and retrieve the fifth piece of the Staff of Chaos. The Champion would then set their sites for the province of High Rock.Events in "Temple of the Mad God"Events in "Crystal Tower" During the waning years of the third era, the youthful Altmer took a critical view of the High Elves' xenophobia and hierarchy, calling for social change. Before this, those who are not conformant with this would be exiled from the Isles, but this time things were different. There have been when it was constructive, when they accepted Morgiah as the Queen of Firsthold. But there was a more darker side, in the form of the Beautiful, a radical group that took a more extreme initiative, by attacking the greatest monuments in Altmer history, beginning with the Crystal Tower. There have been several attempts on the tower, but they were all failures, only leaving vandalizing ancient sculptures and emblems. From there, they took to more living representations, for example, they pulled a successful assassination attempt on the Princess of Shimmerene, horrifying the public. During the Oblivion Crisis in 3E 433, the province of the Summerset Isles was under serious attack from the invading Daedric Force. The cities were ransacked and so the Crystal Tower served as a beacon of hope for the Altmeri, being filled to the brim with refugees and Daedra surrounding the Crystal Tower. They hesitated their attack, and the Altmer had hope, thinking that the Daedra feared them. As the refugees slept, the Daedra brought Altmer prisoners on the outside of the Crystal Tower, before they attacked the tower. Everyone in the Tower woke up to the screams of bloody murder, as the Daedra carved and ate them alive. The wizards of the Crystal Tower fought back with powerful fire magic and Altmer warriors charged with vigor, but it was not enough. Many refugees fled the Tower and out of the province, looking back and seeing that the Crystal Tower had fallen to the Daedra, a great loss for the Altmer. Many refugees fled to Cyrodiil, some left for Hammerfell. Eventually, the Thalmor had risen from the ashes and established the Third Aldmeri Dominion. A survivor and hero at the siege, Rynandor had his name besmirched by the Thalmor, even when he saved the lives of Altmer, he was exiled from the Isles.Rising Threat, Vol. II Gallery Crystal Tower.jpg|Crystal Tower circa 3E 399. Crystal Tower Crafter (Legends) DWD.png|Crystal Tower Crafter (Old) in . Crystal Tower Crafter DWD.png|Crystal Tower Crafter (New) in . Crystal Tower Acolyte DWD.png|Crystal Tower Acolyte in . Transparent Law.png|Transparent Law at the top of the tower in Trivia *The Crystal Tower along with the other Towers were meant to appear in the Main Questline of but were cut from the game, as well as the questline.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/eso-balac-thurm-main-quest ESO – Balac Thurm Main Quest] Appearances * * * * * (cut from game) ** cs:Kryštálová Veža it:Torre di Cristallo ru:Кристальная башня (Lore) Category:Lore: Summerset Isles Locations